Kami Nii San
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Kamijou Touma... Saten Ruiko... dos nivel 0, tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales... ¿puede un encuentro casual desvelar una relacion para la que ninguno de los dos estaba mentalmente preparado?, ¿que pasara cuando descubran que son mas cercanos de lo que se hubiesen imaginado?...


**Kami Nii-san**

**Capitulo 1: Presagios de un futuro incierto.**

-O… Onii-chan…- Lloraba una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules, su cuerpo meciéndose de un lado a otro a gran altura en un acantilado.

-Su… sujétate… no te sueltes…- Le respondió un niño de cabello negro agarrando con fuerza su mano- a… ahora mismo te subo… solo… no me sueltes la mano- Siguió, respirando con algo de esfuerzo, de su frente un hilo de sangre que goteaba cayendo sobre el rostro lloroso de la niña.

Detrás de él, el auto destrozado denunciaba el atroz accidente que acababa de ocurrir, otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos adultos y aparentemente inconscientes, yacían uno sobre el suelo y la otra aun en el interior del vehículo atajada por el cinturón de seguridad.

La mujer, abrió de repente sus ojos observando atontada a su alrededor hasta que se percato del niño inclinado sobre el acantilado sujetando como podía a la niña que se mantenía suspendida a punto de caer al vacío.

Soltando el cinturón, se deslizo fuera del auto y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el niño que intentaba levantar el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra mas sus disminuidas fuerzas debido a los golpes recibidos y a la pérdida de sangre se lo estaban impidiendo.

-No te preocupes… yo… te salvare… resiste ahí…- Jadeaba el chico debido a sus esfuerzos que superaban su propia capacidad, a pesar de lo cual no renunciaba a su intención obligando a su brazo a no ceder ante la falta de energías y levantar de una vez a la niña.

-Onii-chan… tengo miedo…- Lloro ésta, derramando aun mas lagrimas que antes.

-Está bien, no llores, no llores… Onii-chan te salvara si… así que no llores… todo… todo estará bien…- Decía el chico al tiempo que, y sin darse cuenta, dejaba escapar finas lagrimas que caían al abismo a los pies de la niña mezclándose con las correosas aguas del violento Rio que la oscuridad ocultaba.

Poco a poco, el sudor de sus manos y el agotamiento final del niño hicieron aflojar el agarre de ambos ocasionando que sus manos se fueran deslizando hasta quedar sujetas solo por sus dedos.

-No… no… no… - Lloraba ahora el niño sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le iban abandonando- no… por favor no…

Por última vez, los aterrados ojos del niño se conectaron con los sorprendidos de la niña y finalmente… sus manos cedieron…

-Ah…-

Antes de perderse en el oscuro abismo y caer en el salvaje rio, la niña vio al muchacho incorporarse e intentar saltar detrás de ella solo para ser devuelto al suelo de forma brusca por la mujer que saliera del auto temerosa de perder también al niño, y escuchar un último y desgarrador grito que quedaría sellado para siempre en su alma.

-¡RUIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-

-…-.

-… ¡ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...- Grito una chica llamada Saten Ruiko incorporándose de golpe de su asiento sobresaltando al resto de sus compañeros del aula y al profesor.

-…-.

-…¿?... -.

-…-.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?...-

Aun algo atontada, la chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules observo a su alrededor a sus compañeros de clase que desde sus respectivos lugares le devolvían la mirada mitad confundidos, mitad divertidos.

-Hmm, es agradable ver que posee fuertes lazos familiares con su… hmm… ''Onii-san'' Saten-san, pero, eso no la salvara del castigo la próxima vez que se quede dormida durante mis clases ¿a quedado claro?-

-¡S… Si!, lo ¡lo siento!- Se disculpo la chica totalmente colorada de la vergüenza mientras se apresura a inclinarse una y otra vez de forma respetuosa en tanto algunos de sus compañeros se reían por lo bajo y una niña de corto cabello negro adornado con una corona de flores la observaba con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

**KTyKROeI**

-¿Otra vez tuviste ese sueño?- Le pregunto la niña de las flores a Saten una vez afuera del salón durante su hora libre.

De menuda complexión y baja estatura, la niña, llamada Uiharu Kazari era la mejor amiga de Saten a quien esta le había confiado los curiosos sueños que venía padeciendo desde hacia alrededor de tres semanas.

-Hum- Asintió Saten mientras suspiraba agotada- y esta semana ya han sido cuatro veces Uiharu.

-¿Tu Onii-san eh?... debe ser muy bonito tener uno…- Sonrió la más pequeña rodeada de un aura de ensoñaciones.

-Bueno… ese es el punto… yo no tengo hermano, es decir, tengo uno pequeño pero no uno mayor…-

-¿Eh?, pero en tu sueño tu lo llamaste Onii-chan ¿verdad?- La cuestiono su amiga.

-¿Po… ¿por qué piensas que yo soy la del sueño?- Balbuceo Saten nerviosa.

-¿Qué por qué?, bueno, ¿no es acaso tu sueño?, y además, ¿ese chico grito tu nombre, no es así?-

-Ah…- La chica de cabello largo abrió la boca sin decir nada como se encontró sin replicas para eso ultimo- es que… yo… yo no tengo un hermano mayor…- Murmuro debilmente.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas como Uiharu no quiso incomodar demasiado a su amiga en tanto esta se sumía en sus propios pensamientos.

La chica, de personalidad naturalmente extrovertida y algo traviesa, era una gran amante de las llamadas Leyendas Urbanas, siendo también muy aventurera en sus intentos de conocer alguna de ellas.

De haberle pasado algo semejante a algún conocido rápidamente lo hubiese relacionado con algún tipo de misterioso presagio, no obstante y siendo ella la victima de esos extraños sueños no sabía siquiera como sentirse al respecto.

``¿Un presagio eh?...´´

Desde que aparecieran los sueños, la chica comenzó a experimentar sensaciones diversas, la idea de que realmente tuviese un hermano mayor perdido por ahí inicialmente la llenaron de una gran emoción y curiosidad por averiguar su loca teoría.

Sin embargo, esas mismas sensaciones se vieron refrenadas por una simple pregunta… ¿y si era verdad?.

¿Qué pasaría luego si descubriese que tenía un hermano mayor?, muchas otras preguntas cada una muy difícil de contestar se aparecían para completar (y complicar) aun más la situación.

De ser así, ¿Qué pasaría con su actual familia?, o mejor decir ¿sería realmente su verdadera familia?, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijeron?, ¿Por qué su hermano la abandono?, ¿Por qué ella también se olvido de él?.

El sueño le mostraba una cruda respuesta a estas últimas preguntas, en tal caso, ¿Por qué no la busco?, ¿acaso la había dado por muerta?.

No obstante, las preguntas que más la aterrorizaban eran, ¿la aceptaría de nuevo?... ¿la… querría de nuevo?... o quizas...

``¿Se habra olvidado de mi?´´.

-¿Sabes una cosa Uiharu?- Le dijo repentinamente a su amiga abandonando su mutismo.

-…¿?...-

-… yo… en realidad no tengo recuerdos de nada anterior a los cuatro años- Confeso en un pequeño susurro.

-Eh, bueno, generalmente nadie se acordaría de algo de sus primeros años de vida- Razono la más pequeña con una sonrisa.

-No me refiero a eso- Negó la chica sacudiendo su cabeza con pesadez.

-¿Huh?-

-Hmm, es cierto que las personas suelen olvidar las cosas a medida que van creciendo pero, eso solo seria para los adultos, alguien de apenas 13 años seria muy extraño que olvide algo de su niñez cuando que todavía se es un niño ¿verdad?-

-Si lo pones de esa forma, puedes que tengas razón, pero entonces… ¿Qué hay en tu caso?-

-A eso es a lo que me refiero, por mucho que me esfuerzo no puedo recordar nada y hasta suele dolerme la cabeza cuando lo intento algo así como…-

-…Si hubieses perdido tus recuerdos…- Completo Uiharu.

-Exacto…-

-Hmm, y luego está este sueño en donde sufres un accidente… ¿eh?... ¿no estás insinuando?-

Saten asintió en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?-

-¿Qué pienso hacer? Hmm, no lo sé… en estos momentos lo único que siento es miedo… miedo a descubrir la verdad detrás de esto y el porqué justo ahora, ¿por qué no antes?, ¿Por qué?-

Su amiga iba a replicar algo cuando el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso se dejo escuchar y ambas emprendieron el regreso a su salón quedando en investigar un poco más el asunto y ver si sus amigas podían ayudarlas con eso.

**KTyKROeI **

Caminando por una calle concurrida de estudiantes iban tres chicos, uno junto al otro, que acababan de salir de sus clases de la tarde.

Este pequeño grupo si por algo se destacaba era por su extraña composición cada uno con una apariencia que difícilmente no llamaría la atención, el primero de la derecha, de corto cabello azul y piercings, permanecía con sus ojos cerrados mientras hablaba en un entusiasta acento de Kansai, el segundo y ubicado justo en el medio de los tres, de cabello corto rubio con gafas de sol y una cadena de oro en el cuello sonreía escuchando los comentarios sin sentido del primero, y el tercero, de corto y puntiagudo cabello negro, ojos azules y una mirada cansada en su rostro suspiraba ante las idioteces del chico de cabello azul.

Estos tres eran Aogami Pierce, Tsuchimikado Motoharu y Kamijou Touma respectivamente, más conocidos como la Fuerza Delta o ''el trío de idiotas'' en su salón debido a tener todos las calificaciones más bajas de la clase.

-… no me pude retener y le dije lo bella que se vería en un traje de sirvienta y entonces, la chica giro su cuello, se levanto de su asiento y se me acerco mirándome con esa sonrisa angelical tan hermosa que tiene y de repente… su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca demente y me golpeo duro en la mejilla tirándome al suelo en donde comenzó a patearme… ahhhh… ¡de verdad pensé que iba a asesinarme!... ¡las yanderes son lo mejor!- Grito el chico de cabello azul muy emocionado en tanto agitaba sus brazos en el aire esbozando una sonrisa de extrema felicidad.

-Solo si eres un masoquista…- Le rebatió el rubio sonriéndole con picardía- Nya ha ha ha, si tuvieras un poco de cerebro te darías cuenta que esa chica es muy peligrosa para ti… lo que deberías buscarte es alguien como una hermana menor…

-Las hermanas menores son las mejores Nya… – Murmuro Aogami imitando la voz de su amigo- ¡ya se a donde pretendes ir con esto!...

-Bueno, las hermanas menores son cariñosas, nunca te golpean y siempre están pendientes de su Onii-chan Nya ha ha ha…- Se reía el rubio sin poder contenerse.

-¡Lo único que haces es presumir a tu hermana!- Le grito el peliazul con algo de enojo.

Su amigo no se inmuto volviéndose al último de los tres que aun no había abierto la boca.

-¿Tu qué opinas Kami-yan?- Le pregunto Tsuchimikado- ¿no son las Imoutos lo más bello que existe?.

-Hmm- El pelinegro pareció dudar antes de responder- pero… también hay hermanas menores que son violentas con sus hermanos y además… ser hermanos tiene un fallo imposible de superar…

-¿Un fallo… imposible de superar?- Inquirieron los otros dos muy asombrados ante la seriedad de las palabras de Touma.

-¡LOS HERMANOS NO PUEDEN CASARSE ENTRE SI!- Grito el chico a los cuatro vientos señalando con su índice al rubio.

-¡GAH!- Como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo, el siscon cayó de rodillas al suelo fulminado por lo dicho por su amigo- Kami-yan… tu… porque tu…

-Waa… ¡Kami-yan!, eso ha sido un golpe directo!...- Exclamo Aogami impresionado.

-Je, solo eh dicho la verdad… - Sonrió el pelinegro sin notar o sin querer hacerlo el estado depresivo en el que el rubio había quedado- es su culpa por haberle apuntado a algo inaccesible… hmm veamos si, ¿por qué no mejor elegir algo como una prima eh?...

-¡Sí!, ¡es perfecto!- Exclamo Aogami- el parentesco sanguíneo aun existe por lo que no se interrumpe la emoción incestuosa de la relación y además es aceptado por las leyes!, ¡es perfecto!... ¡tener una idea como esta… ¡yo sabía que al final tu perversidad te conduciría por el buen camino Kami-yan!

-No me juntes contigo-

-¡NO!...- Grito de repente Tsuchimikado volviendo a incorporarse y acomodarse sus lentes de sol- ciertamente, lo que tú dices es correcto Kami-yan… pero… ¡el hecho de que sea aprobado por la ley es justamente lo que le quita la emoción de lo prohibido!... ¡en donde queda el desafío a las leyes si estas están de acuerdo!... en definitiva… ¡Nada se compara con una hermana menor!...

-¡Imoutos por siempre!- Grito Aogami dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-¿De qué lado estas?- Inquirió el pelinegro ante lo fácil que su amigo cambiaba de bando.

-¡Del lado de los pervertidos!-

-Como sea- Murmuro antes de regresar su atención al rubio- y tú, digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas no puedes establecer una relación con tu hermana…

-El que no sea una relación aceptada por los demás no significa que no se pueda establecer una relación Kami-yan…- Le devolvió Tsuchimikado acomodándose sus gafas de sol- y además, hablas de este tema pero al menos yo si tengo a alguien y tú qué?

Esto hizo sonreír a Kamijou.

-Je je, que ingenuo eres Tsuchimikado, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi pequeña Otohime-chan?- Se burlo el chico- mi prima es pequeña aun pero cuando crezca con toda seguridad se convertirá en una gran belleza…

-¿Kami-yan tu… - Aogami lo observaba con un aura oscura envolviéndolo- incluso tenias banderas en la ruta incesto… ¿¡qué tan desgraciado puedes ser!?

-¡Cierra la boca!, ¡si quieres casarte con tu prima consíguete una!- Le grito Kamijou fastidiado por el tema de las inexistentes rutas que los otros dos continuamente no dejaban de remarcarle como si realmente existieran.

-¿Ho?, ¿Así que estas planeando casarte con tu prima eh?- Susurro de repente una cuarta voz, esta vez perteneciente al sexo femenino detrás de los tres amigos, acompañada por el crepitante sonido de la electricidad.

-¿Si?- Sudando frio, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ver a una cara muy conocida (desgraciadamente) para él.

Frente a ellos, se hallaba una chica un poco más baja que Kamijou, de corto cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color, de complexión delgada y pechos pequeños (los cuales siempre eran un tema algo delicado para ella), Misaka Mikoto, la tercera de los siete espers nivel cinco de Ciudad Academia, los espers más poderosos de la cuidad, lo cual hacia de ella un rival más que respetable que no hacía honor a su dulce apariencia.

La recién llegada tenia la mirada fija en el pelinegro como sus ojos delataban intensamente todas sus intenciones asesinas para con él.

-Esp… espera un segundo- Trato de apaciguarla Kamijou al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha preventivamente en frente suyo a modo de escudo sabiendo que ante un nuevo ataque de la castaña su ''habilidad especial'' sería lo único que le permitiría seguir con vida- creo… creo que estas malinterpretando lo que se acaba de decir…

-Lo único que escuche fue que querías casarte con tu prima **je je je...**- Aunque se reía la castaña no se veía nada feliz, por el contrario su rostro contorsionado en una mueca demoniaca eran un claro indicio de sus emociones verdaderas.

-Ahm este, ¿Misaka-san?- Murmuro el chico asustado al ver la electricidad fluyendo alrededor del cuerpo de la niña- no, no deberías lar… largas tantas chispas, ¿no te parece?, aquí hay otras personas y podrías lastimarlas ¿sabes?...

-¿En serio?, ¿a ti y a cuantos más?- Sonrió Mikoto desviando apenas los ojos detrás de Kamijou antes de volver a enfocarlos en él.

-¿Huh?- Confundido, el estudiante de Instituto se giro para ver solo dos espacios vacios en donde se suponía (o más bien el esperaba) que sus dos amigos permaneciesen para apoyarlo en la difícil situación- ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡A dónde diablos se fueron!?.

-Si buscas a los que estaban contigo, se fueron apenas te volviste hacia mi- Le dijo Mikoto indiferente antes de sonreír una vez mas de forma sádica- lo que significa, **¿Qué solo estas tu verdad?...**

Instantes después, el sonido de varias explosiones y los enfurecidos gritos de la chica se escucharon en la lejanía en medio de los cuales se pudo oír a un desafortunado pelinegro que corría desesperado por su vida de la encolerizada castaña.

-¡FUKO DA!...-

**KTyKROeI**

-¿Onii-san?- Inquirió Shirai Kuroko, una niña de pequeña estatura, cabello castaño largo atado en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color observando con incredulidad a Saten y Uiharu.

Actualmente las tres estaban paradas del lado de afuera del centro comercial Seven Smith, las dos pelinegras habían decidido ir a ese lugar para gastar un poco de su tiempo libre encontrándose con la compañera de trabajo de Uiharu.

-Ah, así es…- Respondió Saten a la pregunta de la castaña.

-Hmm… ¿y dices que estos sueños te han aparecido de repente?- Quiso saber la niña.

-Sí, realmente no sé lo que pueda significar es decir… no es como si yo tuviera un hermano mayor o algo parecido…-

-Ya veo… ¿y?... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-¿Huh?-

-¿No son acaso simples sueños?... pienso que no deberías prestarle mucha atención… -Comento con algo de desdén- y además, ¿intentas encontrarte con ese desconocido caballero?, ¿para qué querrías encontrarte con uno de esos simios descerebrados?... si estuviera en tu lugar nunca me les acercaría…

Ante eso, Saten se acerco a Uiharu susurrándole al oído.

-Este… ¿Shiran-san se lleva mal con los chicos?-

-Bueno, a decir verdad nunca la eh visto cooperar con uno…- Contesto la más pequeña de forma confidencial- y creo que se podría decir que siente una cierta aversión por ellos.

-Ya… ya veo…- Suspiro la ojiazul con cansancio.

-¿Qué están murmurando por ahí entre ustedes?- Inquirió Kuroko con desconfianza.

-Na… nada- Se apresuro a decir Uiharu con algo de temor.

``Vaya, ¿al final fue un error venir aquí?´´ Se cuestiono Saten con desanimo ``mi intención era conseguir un consejo y algunas pistas de espers de alto nivel pero solo conseguí desanimarme aun más de lo que estaba…´´

-Eh… este… por cierto Shirai-san…- Pregunto Uiharu de repente al ver la cara abatida de su compañera de clases- ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera en vez de estar adentro?.

-Oh, estaba esperando a alguien…- Contesto la niña de forma simple.

-Por alguien… ¿te refieres a Misaka-san, verdad?- Inquirió la más joven.

-Eso es obvio, Onee-sama es la única a quien le haría entrega de la flor preciosa de mi amistad… una hermosa e ''intima'' amistad **Mwe he he he**…- Añadió lo ultimo mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva le caía por la comisura de sus labios.

-Shi… Shirai-san, estas babeando…- Le susurro por lo bajo la pelinegra con un gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver la actitud tan perversa de su amiga cuando se trataba de la compañera de habitación de esta.

-Bien, en ese caso la esperaremos contigo- Sonrió Saten- si no te molesta claro…

-¿Molestarme?, o ho ho ho, para nada, para nada…- Se rio la castaña sacudiendo la mano con desenfado.

``**Por supuesto que molestan par de estorbos**´´ Maldijo para sí misma Kuroko sin dejar de mostrarles una angelical y deslumbrante sonrisa ``dense prisa y váyanse a otro lado para que Onee-sama y yo disfrutemos de la mutua compañía de nuestro dulce y puro amor… **en el hotel en el que ya hice reservaciones ku ku ku ku**... esta noche Onee-sama por fin será una con Kuroko…´´

¡BOOOOM!...

-¡Kyaaaah!- Interrumpiendo los pensamientos perversos de la niña, la esquina de la calle en la cual estaban y de la que solo las separaban unos pocos metros de distancia estallo en una gran explosión levantando mucho polvo y humo que se disperso por todos lados, llegando algunos escombros a la posición del trío.

-¿¡Que… ¿¡Que ha pasado!?- Exclamo Saten con pánico en la voz.

-¿De… ¿De nuevo esos ladrones?- Inquirió Uiharu.

-N… no… - Tartamudeo Kuroko con algo de nerviosismo, notando algo de energía eléctrica que se había adherido a la pared hecha pedazos- esta explosión… solo la pudo haber causado una persona en toda la ciudad…

-¿Eh?-

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito!, ¡aun no termino contigo!- Rugió una voz que las tres chicas reconocieron rápidamente como la cuarta miembro de su grupo.

-¡Preferiría morir a dejar que me alcances!- Grito otra voz, esta vez masculina.

-Pues si te detienes con mucho gusto te concederé tu deseo…- Devolvió la chica con clara irritación.

Antes que cualquiera del trío pudiera decir algo dos personas salieron disparadas del humo que había dispersado la explosión, una de ellas siendo como bien habían supuesto la Nº 03 de los 7 nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia que para sorpresa de las niñas perseguía con saña a un chico de cabello negro a las que las pelinegras nunca habían visto antes.

-¡Regresa aquí y pelea!- Volvió a gritar Mikoto al tiempo que juntaba electricidad en su mano y la lanzaba con furia al chico que corría desesperadamente delante de ella.

Abriendo enormemente sus ojos, las tres chicas observaron atónitas como el pelinegro se giraba en plena corrida y tras colocar su mano derecha en frente de la corriente eléctrica, la hacía desaparecer.

-¿¡Eh!?, la… ¿¡la electricidad no lo afecto!?- Exclamo Uiharu muy impactada.

-¡Imposible!, ¡no hay forma que el poder de Onee-sama no dañe a un simple mono como ese!- Negó Kuroko agitando su cabeza.

-Pe… pero la electricidad… simplemente des… ¿eh?- Saten se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Touma, volviendo a girar su cuerpo hacia al frente se encontró de frente con la pelinegra a quien, debido a la extrema velocidad a la que corría no pudo evadir y termino llevándosela al piso con él.

-¡Kyah!-

-¡Saten-san!-

-Uggh…- Reaccionando lo más rápido que la situación imprevista le permitió, el pelinegro llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la chica con la intencion de protegerla de la caída y giro su cuerpo en medio del aire hasta situarse debajo de Saten intercambiando posiciones con la niña y estrellando duramente su espalda con el suelo quedando ésta sobre su cuerpo sin sufrir el más leve daño.

-¡Hey!, ¿¡están bien!?- Grito alguien que nadie supo quién era.

-Tch, eso dolió- Mascullo Touma sintiendo como le dolía la espalda por el tremendo golpe- oy, ¿tu estas bien?- Le pregunto a una aun asustada Saten que se aferraba al pecho del chico como un naufrago a un flotador en medio de una tormentosa noche en el medio del océano.

Levantando apenas su cabeza, la chica enfoco sus azules ojos en los exactamente iguales del pelinegro que la miraban con preocupación.

-¡Tu!...-

-¿Eh?...-

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, Saten se deslizo por el torso de Touma emparejándose con él hasta obligar al chico a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo directamente a las grandes orbes de la niña.

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué?...- Tartamudeo Touma algo nervioso sintiendo como las hebras del largo cabello de la chica le acariciaban el rostro haciéndole algo de cosquillas.

-¡Tu!... este… eh… de… ¿¡de casualidad nos hemos visto antes!?- Soltó de golpe sin dejar de mirar fijamente al sorprendido chico.

-¿Huh?-.

**### - ### KTyKM... yKR ### - ###**

**Hola como están, soy Zlesenger09 de nuevo, apareciendomeles por cuarta vez y mientras preparo el capitulo 17 de El Destino de las Sekireis (el cual subire antes de finalizar el mes) decidi darles un regalo para que la espera no se les haga tan tediosa en forma de un nuevo fanfic de To Aru Majutsu no Index que espero les guste.**

**Sobre la historia pues... bien y como el titulo dice, esto ira de que Touma y Ruiko descubriran que estan emparentados de una forma especial XO y sus problemas para afrontar dicho dilema... entre otras cosas Mwa ha ha ha ha ha... la historia no sera toda sobre ellos Mwe he he he he...**

**Ahora, ¿por que elegi esta tematica?, simple... ¿no se les hace que Touma y Ruiko son muy parecidos?, para empezar ambos pelinegros de ojoz azules Mwe he he he... (si lo se, el parecido fisico es algo ''normal'' entre personajes de una misma serie como muchos mangakas simplemente les cambian el color del cabello o el diseño del mismo para identificar a sus personajes o de lo contrario los lectores se confundirian debido al gran parecido, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero XO) ambos son tambien nivel 0 y desde luego poseen un sentido de justicia similar... ciertamente son dos personajes muy queridos por sus fans...**

**Continuando, un par de explicaciones adicionales acerca del fic que tendran una relevancia importante en la trama de la historia y esta es... en este fic Touma a recuperado sus memorias...**

**La explicacion es sencilla... a decir verdad este fic lo venia planeando desde el final de la novela 22 tras la cual tuve la teoria de que por algun motivo extraño el encuentro final con el Angel (en donde el prota se vio casi al borde de la muerte) haria que Touma recuperara sus memorias y que ademas le abriria las misteriosas puertas del Imagine Breaker, o sea que una vez que regresara recordaria todo y podria utilizar su habilidad a su antojo.**

**Desgraciadamente el New Testament comenzo y mi teoria se fue al garete XOOOOO ¬¬.**

**No obstante eso eh decidido utilizar igualmente ambas ideas para este fic (teniendo en cuenta que ademas es importante que Touma tenga sus recuerdos o el fic no podria desarrollarse de la forma en la que lo tengo planeado)... asi que como ya dije ¡Touma tendra de vuelta sus recuerdos!, ¡vayan haciendose a la idea! XO. **

**Otra cosa es acerca del titulo de la historia (Kami Nii-San), este es una clara referencia al apellido de Touma (Kamijou), y al personaje de la serie Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai (también conocido como The World God Only Knows) Elsie de Lute Irma (o simplemente Elsie), y su forma de llamar al protagonista Katsuragi Keima justamente como Kami Nii-san (o Kami Nii-sama), siendo que además ambas (Saten y Elsie) comparten a la misma actriz de voz (Seiyu) Kanae Ito… con lo que será exactamente la misma voz la que diga en ambos casos… ''Kami Nii-san''… y eso no es todo ya que ademas... en la serie Shugo Chara, los personajes Amu Hinamori y Kukai Souma (si bien ella siente una pequeña atraccion hacia él) mantienen una relacion de Hermana menor/Hermano Mayor... y curiosamente ambos comparten los mismos seiyus de Saten (la ya mencionada Kanae Ito) y Touma (Atsushi Abe)... ¿coincidencia?... ¡no lo creo! Mwa ha ha ha ha…**

**Bien, la historia y sus porque han sido presentados, ahora es su turno como siempre a travez de un pequeñito review el decir si el fic merece continuar o no... ¡todo depende de ustedes!.**

**Por cierto y como noticia de ultimo momento aviso que tambien y dentro de muy poco estare subiendo ya el capitulo 2 de Espers del Futuro, ¡esperenlo con ansias!, Sayonara.**


End file.
